


奇妙幻想

by PDTBAO



Series: 短篇 [4]
Category: GNZ48, SNH48, w徐, 聚聚
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDTBAO/pseuds/PDTBAO
Summary: 徐慧玲生日公演后续     脑洞【速打】【ooc】【徐慧玲视角】没有真正的感同身受，不过是些许共鸣
Relationships: w徐 - Relationship
Series: 短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000284
Kudos: 1





	奇妙幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 徐慧玲生日公演后续 脑洞  
> 【速打】【ooc】【徐慧玲视角】  
> 没有真正的感同身受，不过是些许共鸣

好不容易忙完了公演终于回到后台整理东西准备下班，拿起化妆包的时候突然想起妈妈刚才对自己说的话…看着身边打打闹闹十分开心的队友，悄悄瞄了一眼正在认真收拾东西的徐楚雯（害，这几天真的是自己格外暴躁，又忽视了这个孩子的感受了）本来想悄咪咪挪过去，给臭弟弟道个歉的，但是徐楚雯仿佛看到姐姐过来了似的，瞬间加快步伐逃出后台直奔外面叽喳闲聊的队友团里。

………我…这个臭孩子，等回去再收拾你(︶︹︺)哼 某人虽然这么想过却从来没有实现过，毕竟看到委屈巴巴的小雯，谁还能下得去口呢？到嘴边的话语也会自动消音，从微张的薄唇变成面部结肌的抽动…

细细回想了一下这两年的点点滴滴，徐慧玲自己都笑了起来；当时在国瑞的时候，自己因为腰伤多次缺席大家的训练，以至于小雯觉得自己不努力不用功，赌气躲自己不理自己，甚至还把自己气哭一个人偷偷躲在房间、舞蹈室抹眼泪，回想起自己曾经气的向魏小燕抱怨过徐楚雯很多次…站在魏小燕的床旁，气到手舞足蹈、满脸通红、眼眶发红的讨伐徐楚雯，炸炸呼呼说要换宿舍远离她……就在几颗金豆豆欲想崩出眼眶的时候又被好朋友及时止住；再说上次，也记不清两人是为什么争吵，徐楚雯夺门而出，留下自己孤零零一个人在空荡荡的房间面壁思过……  
总之这两年来这两个孩子一起经历了很多，哭过也笑过，逐渐的成为了对方坚实的臂膀和静静倾听的树洞……

每每说起徐楚雯，瞬间徐慧玲的心里就会五味杂陈，必须要形容的话，就是打翻了的调料盒，所有味道混在一起…但是等到最后，也不过是化为一抹笑容，融入心间产生无限畅想……

对于徐楚雯，自己内心到底是什么评价呢？是一个永远长不大的孩子？一个会为自己操心，因为自己的细微动作、小脾气而大动干戈，独自生闷气的好朋友？一个会在房间等待自己的舍友？一个陪伴了自己两年无话不谈，吵吵闹闹过日子的人？徐慧玲自己也说不准，或许这些都是吧…毕竟徐楚雯是一个除了自己爸妈跟自己接触时间最多的人，也算是一个最了解自己的人。  
如果一定要形容两人的关系，那大概就是：

「友情之上，亲情以下，恋人未满」

想起小雯在台上抓紧时间给自己写信的样子，嘴角还是控制不住的自动上扬……她还是那个样子没有什么太大的变化，就像一开始在国瑞分宿舍的时候，问自己要微信…（低着个头，像极了一个犯错的孩子，左手扣扣右手，时不时还扣扣脑袋，摸摸发烫的耳垂，变得通红的脸颊，磨蹭半天才说出一句“我可以，可以加你的微信吗？”）像极了一个青春期正在进行人生第一次告白的幼稚小男生，说实话蛮可爱的，不然自己也不会一次又一次的在公演、口袋里面提起这件事，还把她形容成一只大金毛……

磨到最后大家都散了，把妈妈安顿好开始往宿舍走，又想起刚刚由于没有当面和徐楚雯说上话，在告别团队的时候对徐楚雯微信发送的几句话…（她收到了没？看了没？唉，我回去了该怎么和她说说…）这几天忙着生日公演，白天准备道具排舞蹈，晚上回到宿舍也没有过多交流，本来就很暴躁，脾气也很不好，想必这几天又不知不觉冷落了小雯……

回到宿舍打开直播，面对粉丝的热情，暂时将一切顾虑抛在脑后，和大家唠了好久的嗑终于关了直播拿上自己点的外卖，边吃边等，终于守到徐楚雯回来，看着依旧对自己躲躲闪闪的人，徐慧玲欲加抱歉…  
“那个，小雯……对…对不起…今天谢谢啦，辛苦了(๑• . •๑)”  
“嗯，吃饱了没？我去洗漱了……”

就这样大概算是和好了吧，毕竟是自己的小脾气，才让两个人之间又隔了一层纱……  
望着忙碌了一天，洗漱完摔在床上就睡着的蠢

如果来生再会，你还你，不变的小雯，我还是我，永远大你两岁的姐姐


End file.
